The penguin who became friends with the killer whale
by tomatepompom
Summary: Nagisa is a small penguin boy who likes to mess around, unfortunately for him, the group doesn't like his behavior and gets kicked out, now he has to find another way to entertain himself. Animal AU.


Stomping, muttering and complaining could be heard as a small, blonde boy penguin was pouting. Once again, Nagisa he kicked out of the group he lived with for his annoying, energetic behavior.

As a penguin, he lived with together in a big group with each others. There were strict rules and limits, but somehow Nagisa always managed to cross that line. For example: it wasn't allowed to go to the deep water and go slide there, which Nagisa of course had to to do since he liked a little adventure.

Another penguin had caught him there and had dragged him to their leader, who kicked him out for the rest of the day to think about what he had done. Tsk. All he wanted as a little fun! Is that so bad?

Wandering around, the small penguin tried to find for something else the to do. But what? All of his penguin friends were home and weren't allowed to see him.

Nagisa sighed and sat down somewhere to rest for a little bit. He had been walking for a long time. How long? He doesn't know. Neither he doesn't know exactly where he is. He had never been to this area before.

It wasn't very smart of him to go that far. A penguin always should stay alert and be with the group. Lots of hunting animals were after them. But like the little adventurist Nagisa is, he wouldn't simply care. Finally something exciting could happen in his life!

After a few minutes, he crawled up again to walk further. He had no idea where to, but he didn't care. But all that wandering made him thirsty and wanted to cool down.

Thus, he looked around for a place with water. And to his luck, he did. His eyes sparkled as he saw a ice hole broken apart. He quickly ran to the place.

Kneeling down, he placed his hands in the water, splashing the water in his face. He smiled and rubbed his hands in his face. Gosh, it felt great!

The only thing the penguin didn't notice is; he was at a dangerous zone. A zone filled with killer whales.

As he just continued to splash and rubs his face, arms and legs with the ice cold water, he didn't seem to notice a creature swimming up above to the ice hole.

The other creature had rested his arms on the side and stared at the smaller form with a smile, who currently still was too busy with washing his face.

The penguin only noticed the other as he was up to put his hands back in the water again. His eyes widened and got a little bit shocked at the sudden appearance of the other. He crawled back a little.

the creature in the water tilted his head as a smile was still on his face. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, a friendly tone in his voice. ''Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.''

Nagisa sat up straight, slowly crawling back forward again. He had never seen he creature before nor he knew what sort of animal he was. ''W..Who are you?'' Nagisa asked slowly, still surprised by the sudden appearance.

''Hm? Ah, my name's Makoto.'' The other replied. ''You are?''

''Nagisa.''

''Hello, Nagisa. I have never seen you here before.'' Makoto said, smile never seem to fade away.

''It's because I never come here.'' Nagisa simply said.

''Ah? May I ask what animal you are? Hmm... though, by seeing your clothes... I assume you're a.. penguin?'' Nagisa nodded slowly on that.

''What animal are you?''

''Me? I'm... not sure if you want to know, I might scare you. I don't want that.'' Makoto replied.

''Scare me? Oh, pft, you won't scare me! I'm not a big coward like the other penguins! You can tell me.'' Nagisa put his hands on his hips to show how brave he was.

Makoto chuckled a bit at that. ''If you say so. Well, erh, I'm.. a killer whale.''

''K-Killer-?'' Nagisa's eyes widened once more that. He had heard of those animals, they eat penguins.

''A-Ah- You don't have to be afraid of me! I won't hurt you! I told you it wasn't a good idea to tell you what animal I am... everyone always react like this.'' Makoto let out a sigh, staring down.

Nagisa stared at the other. Well..Makoto sure doesn't look like a bad animal, that's for sure. But... can he really trust him?

''S...Sorry.'' Nagisa eventually says. ''I just never have seen an animal like you before, that's all.''

''It's okay.'' The killer whale gave a shrug. ''I'm used to it. So, what exactly are you doing here, if I may ask?''

Nagisa kind of hesitated on telling his reason before opening his mouth. ''I got kicked out today from the group, because... well, I did something I wasn't allowed to do, so they got mad. I have been wandering around the whole day by now and I don't know where I am exactly, though, I think I do know the way back.''

The penguin explained everything and the killer whale seems to be a good listener. ''I see, I think they're right though. You shouldn't break the rules. You're lucky I don't eat penguins, or else you'd be dead meat by now.''

''I know...you don't have to tell me that. But, it's just so boring to do as they say! I just want fun...is that bad?''

''No, it isn't.'' Makoto shook his head. ''But you should be careful around here, before an other killer whale sees you and grabs you.''

Nagisa didn't say anything and stared to his feet. ''I know that..'' He mumbled.

''What are you going to do now?''

Nagisa gave a shrug. ''I don't know. I'll either go try find the way back or just stay here for a little longer.''

''Mind if I keep you company?''

''If you want to?''

Makoto smiled and nodded. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyways.

The two stayed there like that for a while, chatting with each other. Makoto seems to be a very nice animal. No harm at all.

It was only when the sun was up to go down, Nagisa stood up. ''i'm sorry, I think I should go back before everyone gets worried about me and other animals gets me.''

''Oh, no, that's fine.'' Makoto agreed, raising up a hand. ''Be careful on your way back. It was nice talking to you. Will I... will I see you more here? So we can talk again?''

Nagisa blinked and nodded. ''Yes! Of course.'' He smiled bright. ''I had fun talking to you, too.'' He grinned.

Makoto smiled and waved. ''Alright, see you later again, i suppose.''

''Yeah, later!'' Nagisa waved back as he started walking.

On his way back, he had this sort of... happy feeling inside. A feeling he may could be great friends with the killer whale.


End file.
